customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Smith
Quick Facts Lifespan: 1701-1740 Height: 6 ft 4 Weight: 200 lbs Race: Human (Former), Spirit (Current) Affiliation: Evil Domain: The Astral Plane, Hell Nicknames: Satans Messanger, The Albany Murderer Soul Tenure: 1701-Present History Winston Smith was born January 1st 1701 to 2 abusive parents. They tutored him, and if he got something wrong, they would slit his wrist. He lived in fear, until he went to a school house where he basically lived. He however, just because of his pure hate that filled him and had consumed him by then, he commited his first murder on the last day of his schooling after class. He killed the school master, and all his classmates. He went home, and killed both his parents, and slit their wrists right before they could say their last words, he cut out their throats. He then just filled with all his hate, went on a rampage. He slaughtered and cut out the eyes, throat, and slit the wrists of all of his victims. He massacred the town, and he dragged all the bodies to the church. He shot the sign of the cross, and nealed before Satan, and offered them as sacrafice to the devil. It unknown to him made a MAJOR Pact with Satan. He had basically cut God away, out of his life. He had basically told God "I hate you, leave me". So God left him because his pact with Satan was so strong. He went from town to town, and killed every single passer by he found and massacred every village. Until eventually at the age of 40, he cut out his own eyes, claiming he could see without them, and slit both his wrists. He died via all the bleeding. His soul went straight to the depths of hell without judgement, right to the worst layer of hell. He, actually smiled when he saw hell first saying simply "Ok, time to BURRNN BABY WOOOOOO", he jumped right into the pits of hell while the Demons stared at him in awe for his pure hatred, and love of hell. He jumped in, but hell could not torture him, because he feared nothing even deep down he feared nothing. He loved hate. The Demons went to drastic messures to attempt to hurt him or make him scared or hurt him. Since his hatred, rage, and his hatred power was stronger then that of any demon, he went from being Satans favorite Mortal, to his favorite Immortal. They concluded that Good would torture him, they showed him heaven, and sent him there, but his heaven was hell, so the goodies got tortured instead of him. His soul was strong with the power of Satan, even the Demons started to compare him with Satan himself with his powerful hate, and rage. He had no power, but they decided to give him power and let him become a demon. He was iniated into the Demons, a feat not one being had accomplished. He was scary enough without the horns of the demon. He had the power of a demon now, and could possess as he pleases. Because of his raw power that he had, and the fullness of hate Satan sent him to Earth to be a being of Hate and Evil. He bowed at Satans feet and worshiped the ground he walked on. He started to possess people in the the late 1700s. His hate and anger, inspired the Revolutionary War. He possessed 5 people. The first person he possessed, killed every member of his American Troop. He went over to the other side, and filled with rage started killing every man in sight. He devoured the man who was inside the bodies soul. He kept going, and eventually slaughtered hundreds of thousands. Until, the Angel Gabriel drew him out of the body of the man and fought him himself. It was an extreme battle on the Astral Plane. They almost destroyed the entire realm they were in. The effects were so prominent, some of them like an explosion thought to be caused by a malfunctioning cannon that was from the collision between Gabriel and Winston Smith. It was such an even fight, raw good vs. raw evil. Eventually Winston was able to overpower Gabriel, a feat Satan himself could not do in their fight billions of years back. It showed Satan that he must use him in his fight against the Kingdom of God (Heaven). Defeating Gabriel was a fight nobody could win. The aura of his evil beating the good, washed over them, causing them to kill all their war prisoners brutally, and kill themselves. He devoured all their souls becoming even more powerful. His evil aura was so prominent, that God sent Jesus himself to go deal with him. Jesus and Winston had a battle, absolute good vs. pure evil. The power of Winston was strong, but he did not have the power of Jesus. Winston was able to hold off Jesus for a little while, but eventually with a blow to the chest striking him in the core (the weak spot of a demon). He was blasted all the way back to hell, and landed in the lake of fire. He shook off the blow from the Jesus, and got up and went back to Earth to continue his fight with Jesus, but he had fled back to the Heavens by then. He screamed, because the power of christ had prevailed against him. He in rage, decided to massacre the Indian tribes of New Mexico. He killed every last person in New Mexico. He took Millions of lives in a matter of days.Commiting the largest mass murder, ever attempted and finished. The Devil was proud of his handy work and awarded him the ability to travel all around the entire world wherever there is peace to make evil. He traveled to Japan, and massacred, and almost destroyed every life on the island. He went around the world, and had killled billions by that time.He was getting stronger, attempting to get ready to attack Heaven and fight Jesus once again wanting revenge. The war began right before the civil war, causing the civil war to happen. Their aura killed millions of soldiers fighting in the war. Satan, and all his demons traveled to Heaven and they fought hard. But eventually one of Gods head Angels was destroyed by Winston, sending God into a coma caused by shock and they fled right away knowing of Gods rage. Gods anger was great, he punished Satan greatly blaming him casting him into the lake of fire, but Winston took his place and burned and smiled and laughed. It was fun for him. He stayed in for only 4 hours before leaving because he was having to much fun. For hundreds of years his soul terrorized New York. Until eventually he possessed a police officer, which it caused him to almost kill his entire family. He was excrosized, and sent right to the Kingdom of God to be judged before God. God said "You escaped once, to the depths of hell you went and you enjoyed it, and became a demon even killing one of my greatest angels". God then started to tear up and said "He was a great angel, always loyal, he never sinned once". God then said emotionally "YOU DESTROYED HIM, AND BY ANY EXTENT OF MY POWER I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!!!!" God said "YOU DEFIED ME, YOU DEFIED MY WILL, YOU DEFIED MY JUDGEMENT, AND YOU SLAUGHTERED BILLIONS OF MY CREATIONS RUTHLESSLY!!!!". God then said "YOU TURNED ON ME, YOU DEFIED MY PURPOSE FOR YOU!!!!". God said "AND NOW, YOU WILL PAY A PRICE BEYOND WHAT SATAN MUST PAY". "I DO NOT REGRET THIS ONE BIT, WINSTON JAMES SMITH, BY EVERY BIT OF MY POWER, I DAMN YOU TO THE DARKNESS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". And God clapped his mighty hands, and sent him into the seclusion of the darkness forever, he can't talk, he can't move, but he can think, he feels nothing. There was more peace in the world, now that the most dangerous being that has ever existed was now damned to a place far beyond Hell forever nobody or nothing exists in besides him. Satan knew, that his twisted being needed to save him in order to spread more chaos. Satan, and all his demons where tested greatly trying to get in. They used all their will and got in. They attempted to get their, but the dark was powerful and hard to penetrate and beyond evil. They unleashed pure evil to open it. They could not penetrate the eternal dark with any fire, all fires where exterminated. All light was destroyed. They spent 3 years from 2009-2012 searching for him, his eyes where closed and he was in a strange sleep, a death sleep. They carried him, out of the darkness into the firey pits of hell. They knew the only way to wake him from God imposed sleep was to throw him into the most fiery pit beyond Hell, more hot then any fire something that would burn even to someone, and it was unescapable, but they knew because of who he was, he would feed off it. They threw him into the Fiery Hellish Pits. He screamed "GOD YOU WILL NOT JUDGE ME!!!!". And rose from the Hellish Pits, and blasted a fire beyond any heat out of his mouth. He flew up to Earth. God caught him quickly, and blasted him into almost noexistance. Category:Villian Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Spirit